The point on which we break
by hvmblegray16
Summary: A rather intriguing story of the genderbend characters and the main characters of adventure time read more to understand
1. chapter 1

??? pov

"hey fio" a very familiar voice called out to me in the hallways of aoa

My head relunctantly turned when i heard him calling my name, Marshal lee my ex lover, my famoly despised him after everything he has done to me and you can say i too despise him but not because of everything he had put me through, more like i hated him for leaving me, my name is Fionna and i am the princess of the human world and he was the prince of the underworld a place called the nightosphere.

"oh hey marshall" i said while giving him the best fake smile i could muster up

"long time no see" he said smirking his pale skin glistening while he floated around

"yeah" i said not really caring much

Right now we were just akwardly staring at eachother in the middle of aoa's hallway, Aoa, academy of aaa, a prestigious school for royals to learn the proper etiquette of a sooon to be dutch, dutchess prince, princess, queen, king, etc.

"I'm throwing a party tonight you should come" he said smiling non-stop and before i coould turn down his offer the bell had rung and i was late for class i just ran to my first subject queen's etiquette.

To be continued


	2. chapter 2

Today couldn't get anymore worst, so i thought until i entered into queen's etiquette and the only seat available was the one right next to the wanna be queen be of aoa, Cotton Candy, bubblegum's little bratty sister she dated my younger brother for a year until she broke up with him to date marhsall lee, I know what you're thinking she's a total skank, i know.

"what makes a queen , a queen?" the ice queen asked the classroom but everyone knew she was trying to pick out the weakest link to embarrass and humilate them infront of the entire classroom

Silence filled the room until her eyes met mines, her cold deep ocean blue eyes stared straight into my beautiful warm sky blue eyes and at first i was intimidated but i stared back not blinking even for a second

"Princess Fionna care to answer the question" she said with a hint of hatred in her voice

"A queen is someone that has the power to over come any trial by being strong, independant, wise and looks beautiful while doing it and she does not wait on others" Cotton Candy said bravely and earned a round of applause from the class and the ice queen

No shocker there, they both were sluts anyway. The classroom door flung open revealing a shaggy hair pale gray skin vampire named Marceline, the next heir to the throne of the nightosphere thats right she was Marshall lee's sister and with oh so great luck the only available seat left just happen to be next to me, she floated to the seat and began listening attentively to what the ice queen was saying or so i thought until she threw a paper right at my face.

I opened it and read it

 ** _"hey you're that human chick my brother used to date right"-marceline_**

 ** _"you could say that"- fio~_**

And then i threw it back at her and she began to smirk, she smells like troubke and fortunately for me the bell rang and i ran out as soon as possible, I ran to the cafeteria to meet my brothers.

 **~At the cafeteria~**

They sat in the humam quarters of the cafeteria, the cafeteria was huge in the cafeteria there were thrones for the royal family of a kingdomn so there were thrones for the princes and princess of the human world, nightosphere, candy kingdomn,etc.

I went and took my seat on my throne which was between flynn's and finn's throne

"well hello there princess" flynn chuckled as he pulled on one of my pigtails

"hey dumbass" i snickered to myself

"Guess who i saw in king's etiquette" finn said smirking a little bit

"Was it flame prince cause i saw flame princess and cotton candy along with bubblegum in queen's etiquette" i said smirking to myself as their faces turn into instant frowns

I fixed my tiara on my head and fixed their crowns and we began to eat after we left the cafeteria we were followed by marceline and marshall lee along with their other sister, marcella

"Can we help you" I said rudely as i glared at all three of them

"yeah are you guys coming to our party tonight" Marcella said while smiling rather mischeviously

"Yeah we never had humans at our parties before" marceline said

"No shocker there" flynn muttered to himself

"listen we're not interested" finn said rudely towards them

"Now if you will excuse us we will be taking our leave now sorry for the inconvenience" i said as we turned and left the three vampires in the hall

To be continued


End file.
